


Reunited

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kara/Luther is defiantly there just not explicit, North and Conor are mentioned, One-Shot, Reuniting, Set before Kara and Alice leave for the Bus Terminal, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Luther catches up to Alice and Kara. A reunion ensues.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 22





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 'what if' I thought of the very first time I saw D:BH played and finally got around to writing it. What would happen if Luther (and Jerry) caught up with Kara and Alice at the church with the rest of Jericho? This is the result, much longer that I intended as well as not the best I think. But it is good, and very fun to write so though it was well worth posting.
> 
> Please enjoy this one-shot and leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined :D!

“Luther?”

“Alice, you know he isn’t here. We have to try and-” Kara tries to calm the little girl beside her, but is stopped before she can finish.

“Luther!” The nine years olds eyes go wide, and she turns to where she glanced over her shoulder. Moving out of the female androids grasp.

“Alice, he-” Her exasperated voice is interrupted again.

“No, it’s Luther!” Alice says, pointing now. Kara’s attention moves to where she is gesturing, a space near the entrance to the church. The last thing she expects to see is Connor and another android helping a male android into the church, who looked distinctly like the android they left behind in Jericho. 

Though it is quickly evident that it’s not a look-alike, but truly their Luther. He hobbles, leaning gingerly on Connor while trying to make it to a seat. There’s a hole in his pants and leg, exactly where Kara remembers him being hit when the soldiers shot. A blue stain around it. Before he can fully sit down, she and Alice are out of their own seats and running down the aisle to him. Alice makes it there first, yelling his name and jumping into his arms.

“I knew you’d make it, Luther! I knew it!” Alice says, relieved and perhaps a little proud.

“Promise is a promise.” He says, a small chuckle in his voice, returning her hug tightly.

That’s when he looks at her. The silence is heavy and filled with meaning as their eyes lock. Her mouth opens and closes, trying to force something out of it with no success. All the emotion has choked her up- as if her voice box had been muted for some reason. Instead, she does what feels right, what her entire being is telling her to do.

She moves forward and embraces him, holding him tightly in her arms as best she can. Luther is stunned still for a moment before returning the hug, pulling her snug to him, but not close enough to be uncomfortable. Much more like being wrapped in a blanket then crushed, and it becomes a feeling Kara finds she is hesitant to give up too soon. It makes her feel warm and dizzy, and for a moment, she is lost in it, and the feeling of safety and relief of him being back with them. Back where he belongs.

Things, even a moment ago, seemed so hopeless. Kara hadn’t thought about how much the tall android had come to mean to them. Including her.

After recovering and settling into Luther’s side, Kara notices the familiarity of the other android once Connor leaves to let Markus know about their new arrival. She quickly recognizes him as one of the Jerrys that they met at Pirate Cove, now dressed in dark, baggy clothes. Alice seems to notice him too and reaches out to embrace him too as the kind android kneels in order to hug the little girl back.

“Jerry? What are you doing here, where are the others?” Kara asks, watching the two embrace.

His ever-present smile fades the slightest bit. “The soldiers, they came for us. Some of us ran, but we think they caught some of us too. We made it here and found Luther. We wanted to help, and we heard others calling for androids to come here.” He explains.

Kara places a comforting hand on his lower arm, and Luther speaks up again.

“Soldiers are searching the streets, Kara, going door to door...I don’t know how safe it is to try and get to the bus terminal now. If we made it, they could be checking at the border for us anyways.” he says.

The reunion turns from joyful to serious. Kara sees Markus leading Connor and North towards them and makes a call the other three seem to be waiting for. “Then we’ll have to be careful, and fast.” Kara asserts. Not crossing the border wasn’t an option, she decides- the other choice was to stay here and let the humans close it on them before they could get to safety. As much as she trusted Markus, and was confident he could win their freedom…

That trust wasn’t enough to gamble her small family’s life on. Canada meant freedom, whether this movement succeeded or not. And they may never have another chance to get across again if it should fail.

Luther’s large hand caresses her shoulder, and he nods in understanding. They were never designed to feel the solstice the action gives her, but Kara is glad it happens anyway. Taking the much-needed strength and support he offers her, the three make it to them, and Markus first addresses the new arrival to the group.

“You’re system status?” Markus asked, concerned.

“Good, all things considered,” Luther responds.

“I’ll have someone get together something to fix this, and find you some blue blood. Just keep it from leaking as much as you can. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of.” Markus assured them, sorrow in his voice. Turning to her, it feels like he can read her look before she says anything. “You still want to cross the border.”

“We can’t stay here like this, Markus. The street has soldiers everywhere, but making it across the border is the only safe place.” She pleads.

Markus nods in agreement with her, albeit reluctantly. A promise of also getting Jerry a passport is the last he says as he leaves, North and Conor in tow.  
Turning back to her small family, she immediately sees the reality of Luther’s injury now. Half his pants are coated in thirium, and the hole is gaping. Surely, it isn’t painful. But losing that much thirum can’t be good. Markus had asked him to keep it from leaking as much as possible, and looking around, Kara can clearly see why. There must be a long list of androids here needing blue blood after the attack on Jericho, and a very little supply to be shared between all of them.

“Jerry, can you find me something to wrap his leg with?” She asks, and the other android nods and runs off to find something. Alice, seemingly having missed him, tags along beside him after getting a nod of approval.

Kara returns to sit beside him after she helps him lift his leg up onto the pew. When their eyes meet for a second, she sees the fear he is trying to hide. For her, Alice and Jerry. Since he joined them, Luther had helped to hold her together. Now, she knew it was her turn. They were so close, and they needed to do this together.

She kisses his forehead to soothe him, despite the fear still rooted in her. Though the relief matches it, having him beside her again. Kara thinks she can get used to this when he pulls her in closer for another embrace.


End file.
